Suki's Familyx
by KasumiCherryx
Summary: Short tales of Suki and Sokka's life together with their 4 and a half children x


The house with the weird tube thingy sticking out of it belonged to Sokka of the water tribe, Suki of Kyoshi island and there four (almost 5) unique children. In the garden whilst Suki was hanging out the washing, her youngest daughter Emi was putting on an acrobatics show for her (mostly rolling in different positions all over the lawn).

"Mummy, Mummy! Watch I'm a Kyoshi warrior just like you!" Emi exclaimed to her pregnant mother with an ecstatic expression on her face.

"Yes dear. Maybe you can go and fill in for me as head Kyoshi warrior whilst I'm on maternity leave." Emi stopped cartwheeling frantically and stared at her mother in total confusion.

"What's a maternatie leaf? "She questioned curiously, only half concentrating as a bright yellow butterflylizard drifted around her head. Suki chuckled.

"Darling, maternity leave is when a woman is unable to do her daily duties as she is pregnant and she has to stay at home." Emi ignored the comment and started chasing the butterflylizard around Kya's vegetable patch.

Suddenly the two girls heard a huge BANG followed by a cluttering of random household items. They exchanged glances, forgot what they were doing and rushed round to the front of the house. When Suki reached the front (a lot later than Emi as she was carrying a baby) she saw a pile of all her daughters sprawled over somebody. She was confused for a moment. It wasn't Sokka as he was at work. Neither was it a Kyoshi warrior as they were all out on a mission. Then she saw the blue arrows.

"Aang!" she called through her pile of children. "Are you okay under there?"

"Fine" he mumbled as he now had Emi's foot in his mouth.

He stood, used his air bending to dust himself off and hugged the pregnant mother as if she were his own family. They then strolled into the odd house and sat down for some jasmine tea.

"So… how are you?" Suki questioned.

"Great ummmmmmmm, I recently visited Kangaroo Island." Aang replied, not really knowing what to say. _ This is really awkward. Sokka's usually starts conversation._ He thought.

_Ummmmmm what have I done recently….. What would Sokka say? _She wondered. She fiddled with her hair for a while, staring out the window. Finally she asked "Was it fun?"

He instantly replied "Yeah it was awesome, they cook really well there! Lots of different recipes but my absolute favourite…." Aang rambled on about how he loved this kind lady called Li-Sha's cooking. Suki was only half listening as she was constantly staring out the window waiting for her for her food obsessed husband to get home and entertain the young adult avatar so she could get on with making the dinner. Eventually she heard the call of: "Honey I'm home!" He always knew how to make an obvious entrance. She apologised to Aang and ran to the front door, hugged him and whispered in his ear "You have a visitor." He strode into the lounge and instantly started up an _inte__r__esting_ conversation. Suki wished she had those skills.

She remembered the cooking but decided to leave it until later on. None of the children were hungry , apart from Natsumi but she's always hungry. The young earthbender sat in the corner half-listening to Kya reading her the tale of two lovers. Suki knew Kya was into romance but to Natsumi it was too soppy. Consequently she was sitting in the corner trying to gain some attention from the 15 year old men in the room.

Emi was bothering Takeru who was supposedly training in the backyard. Sokka has promised to get him his own training ground for his birthday. She wonders _How is he going to pull that one of?_ But as her stubborn husband likes to mention often "what does she know about architecture?". So the pregnant lady decided to have a long relaxing shower before making tea.

When Suki returned no-one was in the lounge. She checked the garden, still nobody but she could hear clashing and a lot of laughter. _Oh good god. Not the kitchen….._ The last time Aang visited he exploded the fridge, turned the floor into an ice rink and singed her favourite kimono. She waddled quickly into the kitchen and discovered Aang, Sokka and all of her children sat around the table eating a weird circler thing which was a yellowy white colour.

"What the Hell is that?" she exclaimed pointing in disgust to the odd things on all of their plates.

"Remember…" Aang responded " …..my favourite food from Kangaroo Island …..Pancakes….I offered to cook them for you?" Still Suki's expression was blank. "Oh well… why not try some ?" he gave her a childish grin which reminded her much of Emi.

"Okay ummmmmmmm where do I start?" she asked him " How are you supposed to eat them with chopsticks?"

"You put on toppings then wrap it up! Eat it like a sandwich." he replied. She looked curiously at everyone's plates. Takeru had mincemeat, Kya had raisins, Natsumi had chocolate spread, Emi had syrup and honey and Sokka unsurprisingly had seal jerky. She cautiously sat down and took a plate, as if she were a ninja sneaking into the dragon bone catacombs.

"Mom this is delicious!" Emi declared.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were sick Emi." Takeru sniggered "Honey and Syrup? Unbelievable."

"Uncle Iroh can't have Emi's pancake" Natsumi announced.

"How come?" Kya questioned " Is he allergic?"

"No. He's had too many!" the children burst out in hysterics. Suki was about to join the laughter when she realised that joke could be really offensive.

"Stop it! Natsumi that was extremely rude you shouldn't say that about people."

"Sorry Mom." She said innocently and then added "I'm only human."

"Right I've had enough of your cheek missy…" She stopped suddenly.

"Oh My God I'm turning into Katara!" She squealed. The whole room burst out laughing and Suki retired to her bedroom.

"Awwwwww she's inherited my humour!" Sokka chuckled.

"No Dad there's a bit of a difference between my jokes and yours." Natsumi stated.

"What mine aren't as offensive as yours!" he cried, expecting everyone to laugh.

"No!" she said as if the best mathematician in Ba Sing Se answered the question to 1+1 is 98. "Mine are actually funny!".

"Uncle Aang,…. Here is your official invite to my birthday party slash Mummy and Daddy's get together with old friends!" Emi told the Avatar as she shoved a pink envelope in his face.

"Great! I'll definitely be there!...uhhhhhhh what's that?". On the envelope there was supposed to be a picture of Aang on Appa but it looked very similar to a conch shell sitting lying on a fan.

"It's YOU! And Appa." She shuffled her feet anxiously. "Are you going to stay at our house until then?".

"Sorry Emi ….. I told Guru Pathik, y'know that ancient old man who can hardly move anymore that I showed you a picture of.."

"Yes. Do you mean the one with the beard?"

"That's him, anyway I told him I'd be there to help him get out of his meditation position…he finds it hard to get up these days."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" a fuming Suki came striding out of the house into the lawn where they were standing. "HAVE YOU SEEN OUR KITCHEN! THE CELINGS COVERED IN THOSE WEIRD ROUND THINGYS THAT YOU MADE!"


End file.
